The Day We Meet (Drabble)
by zhougirlz
Summary: Sebenarnya alasan apa Sehun menyukai tempat itu? Apa karena seseorang? / "Lima tahun lalu aku bertemu seseorang ditempat ini.."/ KaiHun! uke!Sehun seme!Kai Ayo dibaca aja ya


**The Day We Meet**

Cast : Kim JongIn and Oh SeHun

Genre : Romace (maybe)

N/A : Yang tulisan bold itu flashback dengan POV Sehun ya..

Happy Reading guys~

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, butir demi butir debu berjatuhan di permukaan tanpa kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang namja berdiam diri di tempat ini setiap malam, duduk dengan membawa minuman hangat dibotol biru kesayangannya. Menatap langit dengan pandangan berbinar, seakan-akan jika langit malam adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Hey!"

Namja itu membalikkan badan dan tersenyum melihatnya. Dan selalu seperti ini setiap malam, temannya akan datang ke tempat ini dan menemaninya dengan alunan music dari gitar. Lucu memang, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih jika dilihat dengan seksama.

"Kim Jongin kau terlambat dua menit tahuuu.." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan garang. But, hey lihat Kai malah tertawa menanggapinya.

Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun, "Kau sungguh lucu Sehun-ah.. Aku menyukainya."

 _Oh my- apa yang dia ucapkan? Apa angin dingin ini membuatnya mabuk? Oh tapi mana ada hal seperti itu. Ingat Oh Sehun! Ini adalah kehidupan nyata bukan sebuah tontonan anime._

"Kau ini kenapa sih." Sehun kembali focus pada minuman yang berada digenggamannya, menyesap dengan lembut pinggiran cangkir. Kkk~ lucu ya ia seperti sedang berciuman dengan cangkir itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali tempat ini? Menurutku tempat ini tidak indah sama sekali. Kau sudah bertahun-tahun kemari setiap malam. Kau tidak bosan?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya malas, terlihat sangat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Sehun merebut gitar yang dipegang oleh Kai dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jika ada orang bertanya , jawab dong!"

Sehun melirik Kai sekilas, "Kau yang bodoh, sudah berapa kali kau bertanya tentang ini padaku hah? Sudah berapa kali aku juga menjawab jika 'AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJAWABNYA'."

Kai tertawa pelan, sangat pelan sampai-sampai Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kai menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Tidak. Sehun tidak marah Kai seperti ini padanya. Karena memang ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dan jijik orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka hanya merasa nyaman dengan keadaan perti ini.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu, Kim Jongin?" Sehun berujar lirih. Tiba-tiba nafsu ingin memetik gitar ini hilang begitu saja.

Kai mengangguk, "Tentu saja, ayo beri tahu. Aku sudah menunggu jawabanmu selama lima tahun."

Diam. Sejenak mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Menikmati angin malam yang menyapa kulit halus mereka. Dingin? Tentu saja udara serasa dingin. Tapi, itu hanya dirasakan sebelum kedatangan Kai.

"Lima tahun yang lalu aku bertemu seseorang di tempat ini."

 **Aku berjalan menelusuri taman ini dengan anjing kesayanganku. Taman ini terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya. Ah, sungguh suasana yang aku suka. Tidak ramai dan tidak sepi.**

 **Guk guk guk..**

 **Aku menatap anjingku aneh, tidak biasanya ia menggonggong jika sedang berjalan bersamaku seperti ini. Aku berjongkok dan mengusap lembut bulu putih halusnya, "Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya." gumamku.**

 **Guk guk guk..**

 **Aku mengikuti arah tatapan anjing ku ini. Ah, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk dibawah air mancur, memakai baju putih berlengan pendek dengan gitar yang dipetik dengan lincah sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang merdu.**

 **Ah, aku lupa jika anjingku ini suka sekali dengan alunan gitar. Sungguh lucu bukan?**

 **Aku menggendong anjingku dan berjalan mendekati tempat namja itu. Mendekatinya tidak apa, bukan?**

 **"Eum.. Boleh aku duduk disini?"**

 **Aku melihatnya mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat aku duduk disampingnya dengan tetap memangku anjingku. Menatapnya dalam diam, entah kenapa melihatnya dari samping seperti ini membuatku menjadi tenang. Masa iya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sih..**

 **"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."**

 **Sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Ah, aku minta maaf."**

 **Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut anjingku, "Lucu sekali, siapa namanya?"**

 **Nama? Bahkan aku tidak kepikiran untuk memberinya nama.**

 **"Aku tidak memberinya nama." Jawabku.**

 **"Aku baru saja kehilangan anjingku, ia tertabrak mobil saat aku sedang lengah."**

 **Aku bisa melihat raut penyesalan diwajahnya. Entahlah, aku ingin bisa menghiburnya tapi bagimana ya. Aha..**

 **"Kau mau membantuku mencarikan nama untuk anjingku ini?" Aku mengangkat anjingku sejajar dengan wajahnya. Oh lihat? Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali, eomma.. apa aku sudah meleleh sekarang?**

 **"Aku memiliki nama yang bagus jika kau mau."**

 **Aku tersenyum senang. Asyik, aku berhasil membuat moodnya berubah. "Tentu saja, ayo beritahu aku."**

 **Ia terus mengelus bulu anjingku dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir tebalnya.**

 **"Monggu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.**

 **Aku sedikit bergaya seperti orang sedang berpikir, "Bagus! Aku suka sekali. Monggu nama yang lucu."**

 **Suasana kembali sepi seperti awal, tidak ada pembicaraan. Ah jika seperti ini aku akan membenci namanya kesunyian mulai sekarang. Ia memainkan kembali gitarnya, memandang langit dengan tatapan bebinar.**

 _I remember the story of time in my heart._

 _I'm trying to preserve that memory with this song._

 _You me us._

 **"Aku sangat suka langit malam, memandang bintang dan mulai yang saling membantu untuk menerangi malam. " ujarnya.**

 **Aku tidak membalas ucapannya hanya mengangguk mengerti.**

 **"Namaku Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai."**

 **Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dengan senang hati aku menerima uluran tangannya dan bersalaman, "Aku Oh Sehun."**

"Hari dimana Monggu menjadi milik kita, benar begitu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit, ah sangat lucu sampai-sampai membuat seorang Kim Jongin takluk padanya. Sungguh hebat kau Oh Sehun.

 _I didn't know at that time, I lived without that memory._

 _You who made my heart beat._

 _For me to be smiling like this now._

 _You who allowed me to breathe comfortably._

"Tempat ini adalah tempat kita menulis sejarah baru setiap harinya. Bersama mu Kim JongIn, aku sangat bahagia."

Kai mendekap tubuh dingin Sehun kedalam pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dalam tubuhnya pada sang kekasih tak lupa dengan mencium lembut pucuk kepala Sehun . Perlakuan Kai seperti ini pada Sehun adalah salah satu hal yang begitu disukai oleh Sehun.

 _Ah today, this night that we have all waited for._

 _The overwhelming regret when it ends, I have to sent you off now._

 _I wish to share all of this night._

"Oh Sehun.." lirih Kai.

Sehun melepaskan dekapan Kai, "Ya?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Kai yang begitu hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Suara detakan jantung keduanya saling beradu membentuk irama yang tidak beraturan. Sehun memejamkan matanya disaat Kai mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Seakan memberitahu Sehun jika ia sangat menyanyangi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna dimata Kai.

 _The day we meet._

 _I promise you that we'll never turn away again._

 _While experiencing this feeling that you and I have became one._

Kai berbisik pelan, "Hari ini aku akan menulis sejarah baru kembali, dank au tidak boleh melupakannya sayang."

Sehun tetap memejamkan matanya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah terlihat kontras dikulit putihnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku Oh Sehun?"

 _I will remember today forever._

 _While putting on a bright smile._

 _You that is singing happy song._

 _This palace that I miss even in my dreams, you who can't see it._

"Ya.."

 _I wish to share all of rhis night._

 _We will get to know when the sun sets again._

 _Because for me, its you._

 **THE END**

 **Maaf banget ini drabble tidak jelas sekali T_T**

 **Tiba-tiba aja aku iseng nulis lagi, tapi jadinya kaya gini.**

 **Oh iya itu arti dari lagu The Day We Meet (I AM Korea).**

 **Tapi tolong tetap review ya ^^**

 **Gomawo.**


End file.
